Conventional canine flotation devices are typically used for the same reasons that a personal flotation device are used with children. These flotation devices keep pets safe around a body of water, pool or in a boat. Some canines, especially breeds with low body fat, have less buoyancy in the water. In such case, a flotation device provides extra buoyancy for a measure of safety. This is important as young canines and older canines have less muscular ability and stamina to keep their heads above water for a long period of time. Further, hunting canines that are retrieving water fowl may become fatigued in cold water. For these reasons, the use of a flotation device with a canine is recommended.
The use of a flotation device is also recommended when a canine is in a boat or around a body of water. If the canine jumps or falls overboard or gets caught in a current, having a flotation device can help the canine remain afloat until it is rescued. Hence, flotation devices often come in bright safety colors making it easier to see a canine in the water. Further, these flotation devices may have a handle on the back thereof enabling one to pull a canine out of the water.
Although there are a number of reasons for using a flotation device with a canine, there are a number of disadvantages associated with conventional canine flotation devices. Generally, they are cumbersome, fit poorly and impede movement in the water. Lifting handles on these conventional flotation devices, in combination with the poorly designed conventional flotation devices, often do not properly distribute a canine's weight. As a result, the canine is uncomfortable and at risk of falling though the device when lifted. Further, conventional flotation devices typically provide limited or no buoyancy in critical areas such as the chest and brisket area, making it more difficult for the canine to hold its head above water. Finally, conventional floatation devices fail to insulate the canine from cold around its heart and lungs.
A further disadvantage of many conventional flotation devices is that they secure the front of the jacket with a strap across the chest and do not provide flotation means under the chest between the front legs. This arrangement causes the canine to “hang” from the conventional flotation device above the water rather than being cradled in the device. Further, the head of the canine is given little if any flotation support in such an arrangement. A further disadvantage of many conventional flotation devices is that they include a belly strap that is located just behind the front legs, thus constraining front leg movement.
Many of the cited disadvantages are a result of the conventional flotation devices being made from a single piece of foam that is scored and wrapped around the canine and secured with straps. Such conventional flotation devices may have exterior stitching to suggest the use of a plurality of panels, but in essence are merely decorative and have little function. Because these conventional flotation devices are made from a single piece of foam, they tend to fit poorly, are less comfortable, and, disadvantageously provide less effective buoyancy.
The present invention overcomes the cited disadvantages of the conventional flotation devices.